100 ways that the HoO couples could meet
by candyisyummy83
Summary: This is basically 100 different ways that the heroes of olympus couples could meet. Some could be demigod, and some not. I will be taking suggestions threw reviews. So review! And yes, they have to be HoO.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this isn't a chapter. But I need ideas. So guess what? I want you to review telling me ways that they could meet. Try not to make too sad or something**. **Okay? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Thank you guest for you review so soon.**

Percy sighs and puts his head in his hands. He didn't want to go to Hawaii, but look where he was. Volcano land. At least he could watch obsidian get formed by lava hitting water. Great. Now he sounded like his science teacher. The plane lands and the doors open. Percy rushes to get out of there. That is when he sees _her._ Golden curls and a good tan. IIt's when she turns around, that Percy sees that she isn't some perfect stupid girl from the movies. Calculating stormy gray eyes. Yep, she belongs in Hollywood. Percy walks up to her.

"Hi," he says. She looks at him. Do her eyes brighten when she sees him coming? No, not exactly. But she smiles.

"Hello." She says.

"What's your name?" Percy asks.

"Annabeth Chase. You?"

"Percy Jackson." Percy sees an amused look in Annabeths eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Annabeth says.

"Pleased to meet you." Percy says with a courtesy.

"My pleasure." And with that, she walks away. Percy grins. Maybe Hawaii wouldn't be so bad after all.

As the days pass, Percy and Annabeth get to know each other better. Percy learns that Annabeth is ADHD and Dyslexic like him. On the last day, Annabeth tells Percy to meet her at the water front. That evening, Percy gets to the water front and they sit down.

"Percy, do you have a girlfriend?" Annabeth asks quietly.

"No, why?"

"Because, _seaweed brain." _before Percy has time to respond to her calling him seaweed brain, she leans in and kisses him. Percy leans in and deepens the kiss. After a few moments they break apart, but only to breath.

"Percy, do you live in New York?" Annabeth asks.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I didn't. That is where I live." Percy grins and kisses her.

Percy hauls the last of his bags into the cargo area of the plane. Percy grabs Annabeths hand, and they climb on the plane together.

**Ta-da! That's the end of my first real chapter of this story! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! With more. Give my thanks to Nicolover111! **

Have we met?

Poseidon punches the device that Hepheastus made for him. Apparently, he wasn't getting very good signal under water. Finally, an Image apears on the screen. But it wasn't his son. No, it was a girl who looked like his brother Zeus, and a boy who looked like his nephew Hermes, holding hands with a girl who looked like his rival, Athena. Okay, so this device wasn't just bad at picking up signal, it was defective. He was about to turn off the device and summon Hepheastus, presumably to explain, the image shifts and he sees his son. Poseidon stis down with a sudden interest.

The girl who he saw earlier that looked like Athena entered. His son, Percy sits down on a bench. The girl sits down next to him.

"Hi!" The girl says. Percy turns and says,

"Hi."

"What is your name?" The girl asks.

"Percy. What's yours?" Percy replies.

"Annabeth Chase. My mommy is Athena, the great goddess." Poseidon face palms. That girl didn't take very much after her mother. You don't just go announcing that to the world!

"Wow. I wish I was a child of a god. The gods are cool." Percy says." At this point Poseidon was thinking, _am I really that gullible?_ The two children that Annabeth was walking with appear in the picture. The boy grabs Annabeth's hand and pulls her away. The last thing Poseidon sees is Percy waving goodbye to Annabeth. Well actually, the last thing he ses is static. But the last _image_ he sees Is that.

(5 years later. And In Percy's point of view.)

Percy drags Grover across the boundaries, what they were boundaries for, Percy had no clue. He saw a big house with a dude on a horse and a girl that looks like a princess.

"It's him. It has to be." The girl says. She sounds familiar...

"Patience Annabeth. He is still conscious. Let us take him inside." Annabeth! That name! When did he meet this girl before? That is all he has time to think before his eyes close, and he loses consciousness. **I would do the dream, but I don't remember what he dreamed about.**

Percy wakes up several times. To the girl, Annabeth feeding him pudding by spoon. Pudding that tastes like buttered popcorn. As far as Percy is concerned, pudding doesn't taste like buttered popcorn. One time, when he wakes up,

The girl asks him if he knows what was stolen, and a bunch of other stuff that Percy doesn't understand. Like, "what will happen ont the solstice.?" And stuff like that.

Finally, when Percy comes to and he thinks he is absolutely awake, he sees that he is in a lawn chair staring at a field full of people in orange shirts playing games. He sees a glass of what appears to be apple juice on a table next to him. He picks it up and almost drops it. Maybe all of that was a dream, and his mother was still alive. He turns and sees Grover stitting next to him.

"Hey man." Grover says. "Thought you might want this." He hands Percy a shoe box. At first, Percy thinks that Grover is handing him a new pair of Reeboks, but he opens it and sees a horn.

"Oh no. So that happened?" Grover nods sadly. Percy falls back on the chair, feeling a sudden earge to die.

"Here, drink this. It might make you feel better." Grover hands him the glass of apple juice. Percy takes it with a shaking hand. He presses the cup to his mouth and starts to drink. It tastes like his mother's blue chocolate chip cookies. It felt like she had just brushed his cheek with her hand and given him a cookie telling him that everything would be okay.

When he finishes the drink, he is surprised that the ice in the cup stays solid rather than melting, when earlier, he could have sworn that the drink was warm.

_(Time skip)_

Percy wakes up in a cold sweat clutching the sheets of the Poseidon cabin. He now remembers where he met Annabeth. More importantly, when.

Percy walks cautiously up to the blond.

"Annabeth, I know you hate me because of our parents, but can I talk to you for a moment?" Percy asks.

"Uh, sure. I guess." Annabeth says without looking into his eyes.

"Well, last night I had a dream of my dad telling me that I knew you in the past. Then he showed me a scene of both of us as seven year olds. It's all a bit foggy, but I remember a bench and discussions about parents. Mrs. 'My mommy is Athena, the great goddess.' " Annabeth looks mad like she might punch him, but then does something that ssurprises him even more. She kisses him. **(Sound familiar? Look at cover image guys.)** Percy is surprised at first, but he closes his eyes and deepens kiss. They hear a snap and break apart to turn around. _  
_

They see Travis and Conner Stoll standing in front of them with a camera. Percy feels heat rushing to his face and sees Annabeth's face turning completely red.

"STOLL, MARK MY WORDS! I WILL **KILL **YOU!" Annabeth yells. Percy grabs the camera and smashes Iit on the floor. Then, he takes out his own camera and takes a picture of they shell shocked faces. Percy grin and says,

"I'm showing this to the whole camp." Travis and Conner run off leaving a smug Percy and a surprised Annabeth.

**OMG! Ack. I said that "word." Well valley girls, go screw yourselves. Ha. I finished the chapter! Two down 98 to go. Come on guys. I know you are there. I do somthing called READING how many views I have. Please review? Travis wants me to continue the story. Ahem, right?****  
**

**Travis: yes, yes, please don't kill me yes. **

**See? If I get 3 more reviews I will make the story for more couples them just Percabeth. Just saying.**


	4. Chapter 4

**No judjing me because I am weird. But now I have two favorites and one follow, I will take that as the fact that the last chapter was good. And Zajakay, I'm so glad you like my story! So, this chapter will be Jiper. Piper and Jason! Thanks guys!**

The elevator

Piper presses the 12th floor button. The doors open and Piper enters the elevator. Inside there Iis only one other peson except for her, and Piper's bored. So she speaks to him.

"Hi!"

"Hello. I'm Jason Grace. What's your name?" The guy who must be Jason says.

"Piper McLean. How are you Jason Grace." Unknown to Jason, she grins.

"Actually, it's just plain Jason." Jason says. He looks worried.

"Okay just plain Jason. You can call me just plain Piper. Now, as an answer to my question, how are you?"

"Good just plain Piper. And how are you?" Piper is now visibly grinning.

"Feeling bored."

"I can fix that. Come with me to breakfast? We can get to know each other better there." Jason says quickly. In most cases, if some stranger that Piper didn't know asked her to breakfast, she would hit them on the head with her purse (which has a brick in it!) And run away. But there was something about Jason that caused her to say,

"Sure." And start feeling a feeling like she had never felt before. She felt warm inside and all of a sudden had a strange earge to kiss Jason.

"Great!" The elevator dings and Jason and Piper leave it.

_"Now, a few words from our just plain Jason's. I mean, in his poit of view"_

Piper leads Jason to a booth and they sit down. Jason doesn't know what exactly he is feeling for this girl. He just felt, so in love and lost. For an hour, they talk and eat and enjoy their time together. And Jason falls into the sandpit of love sucking him in more and more until all he can think about is Piper. Ack. Now he sounds stupid. Jason drives Piper home and drops her off.

"Do you want to go to the park tomorrow just plain Jason?" Piper asks. Jason nods and gets out of the car. He walks up to her and presses his lips to hers. At first, her eyes are wide open with shock, but she closes her eyes and joins in on the kiss.

Later Jason goes home feeling happy and warm inside, and it all started with an elevator.

**Aww, how sweet. I just can't wait for the next chapter. Frazle or reynico. Or Caleo. Or if you are lucky, Pernico! (Percy and Nico guys come on, think!) So vote! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Two updates, one day! Yeah, you know you love me. Ack! II'm starting to sound like Justin Bieber! Not cool Bobby. Not cool.**

It's a goode life. Don't you agree?

It's the first day of high school and Annabeth Chase was nervous. She had heard some things about cliques in high school, and she was worried. And Annabeth doesn't get worried. She walks into the high school.

She gapes at the big size of the high school. She sees lots of students in small groups of people. She sees a group of boys. Most of them are rather ugly, but one of them is soooo cute.

He has black hair, the color of the ocean at night. He has sea green eyes. He was the definition of handsome. She looks away and looks for the 209th locker. She find it and puts in the combonation. She memorized it already.

At lunch, she finds a table that has no students and sits down. Some other people join her. Annabeth sees a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyest that she recognizes...

"Thalia?!" Annabeth says her name out loud. Said girl turns and grins.

"Hi Annabeth! How have you been?" They hug and express smiles.

"Great! I can't believe you go here!" Thalia laughs.

"I saw a certain someone staring at kelp head." At first, Annabeth is confused, but she sees Thalia pointing at the boy she was gushing over this morning. A blush rises to her face and Annabeth sees him looking at her. He smiles and waves. She waves back.

_Later that day..._

"Nerd! I bet you don't have any friends except for the barbie murder!"

"Ha ha! Annabeth Chase will die alone!"

"How many friends do you have? Oh That's right! One! And Thalia is only your friend because she pities you!"

Annabeth tries to ignore the insults the jocks spit at her. She cannot help but notice, that Percy isn't helping them insult her, but not stopping them either.

_From that day on, Percy and Annabeth are rivals and they kinda sorta hate eack other. But that doesn't stop Annabeth from having secret feelings for the guy. She still likes him to this day..._

Annabeth feels like screaming. Mrs. Dodds, her science teacher put her next to Percy and both of them were partners for the science fair. What if he finds out? What if she gets found out about her secret crush on Percy?

Percy holds up the survey sheet and asks,

"What is your favorite color?"

"Gray. What is yours?"

"Hmm, blue. Next question. What is your favorite animal?"

"Um, the owl?"

"Cool. I like horses." Annabeth smiles.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Architect. You?"

"Marine biologist. Where do you like to hang out?"

"The library. Don't even say where you like to hang out. Let me guess. The ocean."

"How did you know?"

"I guessed. Because of you answers, I will call you seaweed brain." Percy looks offended.

"Well, it's kind of hard to insult a smart peson like you. Wise girl? Ehh, it's stupid, but it works." Annabeth laughs.

"So, what should we do for our project?" She asks.

"Hmm, a giant arch in the sea?" Annabeth nods.

"That'll do. Come over to my house after school so we can get started."

Annabeth leaves science class feeling happy and thankful of Mrs. Dodds.

_As the weeks go by, Annabeth and Percy become friends, rather than rivals. They finish their project and Percy invites Annabeth over to celebrate. _

Annabeth knocks three times on the door. It opens and she sees Percy's face. He invites her inside. They sit on the couch.

"Great job on the project Annabeth." Percy says.

"You too."

"You know what, I was thinking we could have a party sometime after the science fair." Annabeth smiles and is about to respond when Percy kisses her. He pulls apart. Annabeth all of a sudden doesn't remeber what she was going to say. She kisses him back. They stay that way until...

**NO PDA IN THE LIVING ROOM!**Yells the author.

"BOBBY?!" Percy and Annabeth yell and unison and chase me around the room.

**Ha ha. I ruined their mushy ending, and turned it into what I wanted it to be. Please review and Ack! Percy and Annabeth are chasing me, gotta run!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Me again! I think this one will be funny. At least I hope so. This one was my own personal idea. Hope you like it!**

The doughnut of life.

Frank was a doughnut vender. He was a completely normal was only one thing about him. He was lonely. His mom died two years ago and his dad disappeared at his birth. Screwy.

_He is standing behind his doughnut cart selling doughnuts when a girl comes and asks for a doughnut. Let's see what happens. _

Frank has to admit that the girl is cute. She has brown hair and gold eyes. Some people may think gold eyes are creepy, but Frank thinks she is beautiful.

"Hi, what's your name? I'm Hazel." The girl says.

"I'm Frank. Nice to meet you Hazel." Just staring into her eyes makes Frank want to kiss her. Yikes. He hands her a doughnut.

"Thank you!" She bounces away. But stops and turns around for a moment. She grabs his arm and writes numbers on it with a pen.

"This is my phone number. Call me!" This time, she sprints away.

_Time skip_

Frank picks up the phone and casually dials Hazel's number. It rings twice and she answers.

"Hello?"

"Hi Hazel. This is Frank. The doughnut vender you met a little while ago?"

"Oh yeah. What is up Frank?"

"Do you want to go to the park?"

"Sure. Meet you there!" And Hazel hangs up.

_Later, at the park._

Hazel meets him there and they sit down on a bench. Hazel shivers.

"I never realized how cold it was." She leans into Frank. He hopes no one can see him blush.

"Y-yeah." He stutters. To tell the truth, he was cold, and his teeth were chattering because it was cold. **(A/N, that was him trying to convince himself, not you. So don't take it personally.) **Hazel looks up and smiles at him. When she kisses him, Frank feels like he was melting. He didn't care how cold it was. He felt really warm all of a sudden. The doughnut of life brought them together.

**Even though Percabeth is my favorite ship, I will only ruin their happy ending. I really tried to show how mushy Hazel and Frank are. I think I wrote it out pretty well if I do say so myself. I love you guys! I got three more reviews! *sing-song voice* Next chapter will be Caleo. See you next time on, "100 ways that the HoO couples could meet!" **


	7. Chapter 7

**Listen guys, I am so so so, sorry this isn't a chapter. but I am extremely low on ideas. Everyone tells me that they love my story, which is great and all, but I would like it if you used the reviews for suggestions. You can add the compliments in with the suggestions, but seriously, this is getting weird. And I know I sound rude, and ungrateful to the compliments, and it's wrong. But I am extremely uncreative. I might do the doughnut of life again with Leo and Calypso. Because that's all my tiny brain can think of. So yeah. We can make it 99 ways that they can meet, but no less than 90. I am uncreative, but determined. I know you can do it! So please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, I came up with something last night that may or may not be based on Katy Perry's Firework. After reading percyjackson (guest)'s review, I realized how mad I sounded In the last chapter. I'm sorry, and I'll use the chapters to write stories. And percyjackson (guest), thanks for cheering me up with your review and II'm glad you like my story!**

Every raindrop leads to a rainbow.

Leo sits on a park bench to to tie his shoe. After doing that, he starts walking around the park when he bumps into someone.

"Hey! Whatch where you're-" Leo is cut off when she turns around. She Iis a beautiful girl with hazelnut colored wavy hair. She has golden brown eyes. Beautiful.

"Well sorry." She says.

"S' okay. Hi, I'm Leo." Leo says.

"Hi, I'm Calypso. Nice to meet you."

_Time skip._

"When I was little, my mother was abused by my father, Atlas. I always stood up for her, but quietly. If I Iinterfered, dad would hit me too. Since I was little, I was afraid. One day, I tried to get dad to stop for the millionth time. But he didn't listen. I resulted to comforting my little brother who was traumatized. And my little sister, Zoe. Finally, Atlas lost his temper with Zoe and took out his gun. He shot her in the stomach. I lost it. I screamed and yelled and hit him on the head. He just disappeared with my mom. The next month, authorities found their bodies in the woods. Zoe was in the hospital being taken care of by nurse Artemis. She didn't make it. I went into depression after that. I was put into confinement for years. Finally, a new boss came. Percy Jackson made one of his workers, Zues, let me out. I was always thankful. But I was never really free. I'm still in depression." Calypso says.

"Wow. Calypso, you were brave. Remember, you are amazing. I can't believe you did that. That took a lot of guts. No matter what, remember this:

_(Reference to firework)_

_Maybe the reason why,_

_All the doors are closed,_

_Is so you could open that leads you to the perfect place._

_Like a lighning bolt, _

_Your heart will grow, _

_CAUSE BABY YOU'RE A FIREWORK,_

_COME ON LET YOUR COLORS BURST,_

_MAKE EM GO AH, AH, AH, _

_AS YOU SHOOT ACROSS THE SKY AH AHI!_

_CAUSE BABY YOU'RE A FIREWORK, _

_COME ON LET YOUR COLORS BURST, _

_MAKE EM GO AH, AH ,AH,_

_AS YOU SHOOT ACROSS THE SKY AH AHI!_

_(ext)_

"Thank you Leo. You cannot sing, but thank you." Calypso leans closer to him.

"You freed me." She whispers. She kisses him. Leo kisses back, maybe every rain drop does lead to a rainbow.   


**I will post a link for Katy Perry's firework on my profile. Yes, Leo was singing firework during the story, and yes, he can't sing. Hasta la viesta, and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am now officially making a gay chapter. I have absolutely no problems with that either. So if you don't like that, you could go drink sewer water for all I care! If you hate gay couples, ****_screw you!_**** I think that Nico is awesome! Nico and Percy would be perfect if Annabeth didn't exist. But ****_no. _****Percy ****_has _****to be ****_perfect. _****Well, news flash Riordan. Plenty of awesome people are gay. No like, no read. Oh, I didn't even do the disclaimer! Silly me. Here, I'll have Nico do it.**

**Nico: Bobby Smith does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I am only being paid to work for her. **

**Percy: Wait, WHAT? Why aren't we being paid?**

**Annabeth: Yeah...**

**Ares: BLOOD GUNS- wait, we aren't getting paid? **

**Aphrodite: Oh silly. Bobby just FAVORS Nico because he is SO awesome. I mean, he went through Taurturus alone. Even Annabeth and Percy had each other.**

**Oh Aphrodite, you just like Nico now don't you? **

**Aphrodite: Well, I am the goddess of love sweetheart. I can tell when someone's in love. **

**Yikes! She has said too much! Story time!**

Mixed feelings

Percy dejectedly walks away from Annabeth's house. She just dumped him. He knew it would happen sooner or later, but _gods _did it ever hurt. How long had they been going out? Three years? Five? And she just tossed it away without a thought? Maybe he should visit Nico. He would know what to say. But Percy thought that after Tarturus, she would want to still be with him. Apparently not. Percy walks to Nico's house and knocks on the door. His sister, Bianca, answers the door. **(A/N, I know that Bianca died, but at the end of the giant war, Nico wished for Bianca back. And yes, this has them as demigods.)**

"Oh, hi Percy! Why do you look so sad?" Bianca asks.

"Annabeth dumped me." Bianca looks surprized at first, then she looks angry.

"Well she can do what she wants. Annabeth must not have a heart after you did every dangerous thing in Greek mythology to save her. That is cold. Here Percy. Get out of the rain. Come in. Nico might want to talk to you." Percy nods and follows her inside.

She gives Percy a blanket and a cup of hot chocolate.

"I'll get Nico." Bianca says and leaves the room. Percy looks at the blanket and recognizes it. He made it with Nice at camp half blood while Annabeth was on a quest with Will Solice. Percy guesses that Will was the one who took her heart. She was never the same after that quest. Percy felt like warning Will about her then almost laughs at the thought. It wasn't Annabeth's falt she fell in love. If he should be mad at anybody, it should be Will. He took her away. Nico enters the room, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hey Percy." Nico says. Percy, upon seening him, feels a strange feeling of warmth spreading through his body. Almost like what he felt with Annabeth except more pure... he dismisses the thought.

"Hi Nico."

Talking to Nico was easier than talking to Annabeth. He felt like he could be more open and say his thoughts without a problem. It was even easier than talking to Rachel. He felt like he could say what he wanted without getting judged. He felt a small feeling in his chest that he didn't know how to identify.

_Over the next few weeks, Percy stays with Nico and Bianca and occasionally Hazel. Percy feels the feeling growing inside of him. He soon identifies this feeling as love. Deep pure love that no matter what happened, would always be there._

Percy called Nico into his room. Nico enters and sits next to him.

"What's up Percy?" Nico asks. Percy doesn't answer. He simply kisses Nico. Percy pulls away. Nico looks surprized.

"I'm sorry Nico, I- I don't know what got into me." Percy says.

"No, it's okay." Nico says. He kisses Percy and they sit there. Percy feels a new feeling that he _never _felt with Annabeth.

Content.

**Ta-da! Another one in the can! Sorry, not to be rude, but you guys have been awfully lazy lately. I mean, really, do you think we are going to ever ger to 100 if you guys don't review? Nico will ask for reviews.**

**Nico: Yeah. Review. Seriously, I like it when Bobby gets reviews because then, she writes happy stories rather than sad ones.**

**Yeah. The next sad one I write will be about everyone Percy loves dying. No one wants that do they?**

**Percy: Yeah! I don't want to be friendless and alone! **

**You got that from Veronica Mars, didn't you.**

**Percy: Maaayybee.**

**You are racking up our T.V. bills! Quit it! Anyways, please review and I'll see you later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okee dokee, I'm back. This one is a suggstion from Shimmer08. Thanks for your review! And cue, action!**

Beach fun

Sally Jackson stares at the waves at the beach. She loves how the seeweed tickles her toes like fingers. She sighs sadly. She was so lonely. A figure apears next to her and sits down. He had black hair, the color of the ocean at night, and eyes the color of the ocean during the day. A sparkle in his eyes stood out the most. Sally turns away.

"Hello." Says the dude.

"Oh, um, hi." Is Sally's reply.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Sally. Sally Jackson." If it were any other time, or any other person, Sally would hit them on the head, and run off yelling, 'Help! Creepy stalker person!' But Sally felt a strange feeling of comfort around this guy. Weird.

"My name is Poseidon." Sally giggles.

"Like- like the greek god?" Poseidon looks confused.

"Uh, yeah. Why is that so funny?" Sally shrugs. She laughs loudly now. Poseidon laughs with her and before either of them knew it, they were rolling on the sand clutching their stomachs. Like children.

Sally enjoys the chance to act like a child again. She decides that she likes this Poseidon guy.

"Can I see you again?" Sally asks Poseidon. He nods.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow, at 5:00." Sally nods. Maybe she had something to finally look forward to.

_The next day at five,_

Sally arrives at the beach and sits down. Poseidon appears nxt to her. He also sits down.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey." Sally replies. Poseidon smiles at her. They speak of little things. Needless to say, they end up walking to Sally's cabin together.

"See you Poseidon." Poseidon nods and leans close to her. Sally, not being sure how to react, kisses him. She feels him kissing back, and it takes all of Sally's might not to sigh in relief. They walk into Sally's cabin together. **(A/N, the adults just so happen to "make love" during this time, so I am pressing the fast forward button.) **

_Nine months later, _

Sally gasps and hears a pop. The doctor hands her a bundle. She got married to Poseidon a little while ago. He's standing next to her. She looks at the baby. Definitely a boy. She looks at the baby.

"Oh, I don't know Poseidon. What should we name him?" Poseidon taps his chin.

"Perseus Jackson no doubt. After all, he even looks like a Perseus. But let's call him Percy." Sally nods happily. Sally may not be phycic, but she can tell one thing. She will never, ever, be lonely again.

**Don't you just LOVE Sally Jackson. Guess what Poseidon's new last name is? Review and tell me the answer. First person gets a chapter written in their honor. They can be in love with the HoO character of their choice. And if you get it, you can choose the story line too! Oh, and just ignore the title too. Please tell me your name too . Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is what? The third one? I am writing another chapter, and I have no problems with it, but I am so mad I could scream. A writer that I really like foreverskysong, is being treated really badly. For what reason, I'm not exactly sure. She is a talented author, who is amazing, and I love her. I'm sorry.**

**My sister, is treating me like I'm three. **

**My best friend, who I've known since I was three moved to italy.**

**I lost my BFF necklace, which is a symbol of my friendship with my BFF, at wild waves. **

**My favorite author is being picked on by people who don't have accounts, so I can't call them out on it.**

**I have a splitting headache, and a cold. I have been coughing and hacking all month. **

**My stepsister is sick.**

**AND EVERY F*****G PERSON AROUND ME TREATS IT LIKE IT'S OKAY!**

**I'm soooooo sorry to take my anger out on you. I love you guys.**

**Please forgive me! **

**(And Mystery, I totally understand that you don't approve in gay. If you are christen, then that's what you are taught. I'm sure that God loves you too for standing up for your beliefs. Thanks for your review!) **

**So... mad... ARGH! Bye guys, see you when I calm down...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys! I'm back! And in a good mood! This one is about Reyna and Nico. I know it won't work in reality, but it's fun dreaming. Oh! Who wants me to write a story about me and Nico? **

**Dear Foreverfangirl-PJO-HP and Shimmer08, (sorry if I got your names wrong.)**

**You guys are wonderful people, and you did the most to help me through that hard time. I love you guys, and reading your review definitely made my day. If anything, I'm even happier then I ever was. Your reviews brought me to realize the harshness of myself, and I want to share the happiness that feel with both of you. So without further ado, **

Sweetness.

Nico D'Angelo was so sure that he was in love with a guy named Percy, until he met Reyna. With long black hair, and black eyes to match, she was the definition of beauty. And- dare I say this?- in his opinion, she was more beautiful than Aphrodite. After the Giant war, all he wanted to do was spend more and more time with her.

On a summer afternoon, a peaceful one mind you. Nico was watching her spar with a camper, a stupid one who wanted to beat her, but was failing. Miserably. She disarms him, and muttering curses, he shuffles away. Nico grins **(Or does nico never grin? :P) **and walks to her.

"You are the master of sword fighting." Nico says. She smiles.

"But do you think you could beat me?" Nico ask. She rolls her eyes and says,

"Oh you are soooo going to regret saying that D'Angelo." She says. She unsheths her spatha and levels it.

She feins and attack at his head, and when he blocks, she swipes at his legs. He jumps and catches her sword in disarming position. She grins and disarms him. Breathless, she kicks him and pushess him onto his back. Their faces are inches away, and Nico can feel her breath on his face. As if she is just now aware of their position, she blushes and gets off.

"Great job. Same thing tomorrow?" Nico asks. Reyna nods.

Later, Nico goes down to dinner and does the stuff thst they do at dinner.

_(It goes on like this, Nico and Reyna having sparring sessions every day for weeks. Nico finds himself falling deeper and deeper in love with her, and he didn't know whether or not this was a bad thing. One day...)_

Reyna beats him yet again and ends up on top of him. This time, instead of blushing and getting off, she leans into him and presses her lips against his. Nico, a first is shocked, but then kisses back, unable to keep the smile off of his face.

For the first time since Percy and Hazel died, he felt sweetness.

**Aww! How cute! I guess Nico gets a happy ending after all. *sticks tongue out at Rick Riordan* Haha on you. **

**Rick Riordan: Do you pay me to use my characters and- **

**Create some better lifes for them then you do? No... But I pay Nico!**

**Nico: Yeah. Have some respect for me.**

**Percy: Wait, what's this about me and Hazel dying? **

***laughs nervously* Umm... about that, that's another possible outcome for the blood of olympus. Percy could die, along with Hazel. **

**Hazel: Percy, one of the rules in the 100 rules to follow while working for Bobby is to never question her story telling. **

**Percy: *whines* Aww... do we have to follow those rules?**

**Piper: Yes Percy, we do.**

**Percy: The sea doesn't like being contained.**

**Jason: Don't quote your father. Please. Just don't. **

**Percy: How do you know he said that?**

**Frank: Common Percy. Who hasn't read the Lighning Thief? **

**Percy: As you may know, I'm dyslexic. It would take me a year to read any chapter book.**

**Leo: YEAH! WHO'S ON TEAM LEO GUYS!? **

**The seven from the prophecy exclusing Leo: *turns and stares at the latino blankly***

**Leo: Aww come on. Will that never work?**

**And we all burst into laughter. **

**See you later! Please review! Leo, do the honers!**

**Leo: If you're on team Leo, I demand you to review!**

**Bye peeps!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey peeps! I'm back! Just a shout out...**

**Dragonpixey (guest): I'm sorry, but I don't put Leo with anybody Calypso. Ya know why? Cuz I just don't think he belongs with anybody but her. Their love is pure, and I feel bad tearing them apart to put him with Lou-Ellen. I don't think they belong together. **

**So without further ado...**

Goes to the crows.

Clarisse hated lot's of people. Prissy Johnson, Annabelle Chase, and many others. There was a rreason she didn't cal them by their real names. But one person she didn't hate was named Chris. Clarisse wasn't quite sure why, exactly, she liked him, but she did. She felt a strange feeling of warmth whenever she was aroud him. She didn't like it. At all. Her friend Silena Beauguard, told her she was in love.

"Hey Clarisse. What's up?" Asked Larry La'ru, her annoying brother. Clarisse rolled her eyes and said.

"Nothing pipsqueak. Does it ever occur to your tiny brain that I think? Or are you too involved in your idiocy to realize?" Clarrise asked, for she hated it when peeps interrupted her train of thought.

"Sorry sis. Look, dad wants to talk to you."

"Ugh. Can it wait?"

"Afraid not sis."

"Be there in a sec. Now get your annoying carcass out of my room!" Larry ran away. Clarrise rollef her eyes and slowly walked down the stairs.

"Clarrise. You have a phone call." Her father said solemnly. Clarrise resisted the ridicules urge to roll her eyes. She took the phone from his hand and said...

"Hello?"

"Hey Clarrise. It's Chris. We were supposed to do our project at the park. Where on earth are you?" Chris's voice said on the other end. Clarrise blushed and said...

"Oh. Sorry Chris. Be there in 15."

"Cool. See you." And she hears the dial tone.

When she got to the park, she saw Chris on a bench with all of thier stuff.

"Hey." Clarrise realized she was staring and felt heat rising into her cheeks.

"Hi Chris." Gods, he was cute. Wait, why is she thinking these things?

"Shall we start?"

_Mild time skip. Cuz all they talk about here is boring school stuff._

"Well, I should get going." Chris said. Clarrise wanted to nod, but somehow found herself pressing her lips to his. He easily obliged.

"Well, not bad for a first kiss." Chris said. Clarrise nodded, grinning.

"Well, see you." _We're saying well too much. Talk about awkward! _Clarrise thought awkwardly.

"Man, I think I just went to the crows. Cuz, ya know. Your dad is a crow scientist." Chris said. Clarrise made a face.

"That was a bad pun." Chris sighed.

"Whatever Clarrise." He kissed her on the cheek and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "See you tomorrow Clarrise." He said, and disapeared into the horizon. Clarrise walked home,smiling all the way.

**Well that was sweet. Isn't this fun? I know I'm having fun with you guys.**

**Piper: Did you guys know that MILLIONS of people are reading this?**

**Jason: What?! She didn't tell us that on the contract!**

**Annabeth: Jason, she put that in tiny print on the bottom. **

**Percy: *exasperated sigh* Annabeth, who even reads that?**

**Annabeth: Um, I do!**

**Leo: Yeah Annabeth, that's kind of dumb.**

**Hazel: I don't even read that!**

**Frank: How long does it take you to read that?**

**Annabeth: Disbelievers. **

**That enough from them. *pushes them into giant cellar* As for us, see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I couldn't help it. I'm making a sequel short story to one of my other short stories! *cue the groans and moans* Well sorry, but everyone's asking for Percabeth, and I don't exactly know any other good ideas for them. No offense, but you guys aren't being very helpful, with the ideas. *sniff* And that leaves me alone to do this stuff. Come ****_on _****guys, help me out here. Me brain is taking chill time. Okay, who wants me to start doing things like demigods get married say, after the war? By the way, ****_if _****I do that, than you have to tell me who to say died. Because I don't thing Uncle Ricky over here isn't gonna let us get off easy by letting all of the characters live... so enjoy!**

True love.

Ever since Percy met Annabeth in Hawaii, he loved her to death. It seemed the same for her. Now Percy wanted to propose. He called his brother Tyson to come help him with the ring. Tyson was younger than him by many years, but he was much better at metal working. So Tyson made the ring.

The ring was silver, with a whit gem in the middle, sea green gems on one side, and gray on the other. They met on the middle bottem of the ring. The box was small, and black, but the Iimside was plush, which was coloured purple. In other words, the ring was beautiful.

"Wow Tyson. It's amazing." Percy said. Tyson smiles.

"That's good brother! Then we get to see Annabeth now right?" Tyson was, ahh, autistic. But he was really kind and gentle, and very strong. He liked Annabeth. A lot.

"Yes, we get to see Annabeth now." Percy said.

_Later..._

"Hey seaweed brain!" Annabeth says. Percy grins.

"Hey wise girl." He grabs her hands and they kiss, gently at first, but then it gets more hungry, and their tongues are fighting for room in their mouths. When they pull apart, they are breathless. They decide to walk around the park.

"Come on Tyson!" Percy says. Tyson follows them. Annabeth leans into him.

"Why did you bring Tyson on our date?" Annabeth asks. Percy smiles knowingly.

"You'll see." He says. Annabeth punches him.

"Come _on _seaweed brain. You know how much I_hate _not knowing things." Annabeth protests. Percy sighs.

"Very well then." He got down on one knee.

"Annabeth, ever since I met you, I knew that I would love you. I enjoyes every second I spent you, and I couldn't love you more. You, you are my life. My will power. My true love." Annabeth has tears in her eyes.

"Percy..." Percy puts a finger to her lips.

"Annabeth Chase, will you do me the honers of becoming my wife?" Percy asks. Annabeth smiles.

"Of _course _seaweed brain." Percy smiles and slips the ring on her finger.

"But what does that have to do with Tyson?" Annabeth asks.

"Well, he made the ring." Annabeth shrugs.

"I couldn't care less." She presses her lips to his.

And at that moment, Percy knew it was true.

Annabeth Chase was his true love.

**Aww, I actually got tears in my eyes while writing that. IIt's really sweet. I love Percy and Annabeth. How do you like it? Good? Bad? Let me know! **

**Percy: Yay! We're getting married. Guys, who wants Bobby to do a chapter of our wedding? Review and let us know!**

**Annabeth: The sooner the better! **

**Ya here them? Review guys! And bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**One word. JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPEEEEEEEER! I love Piper. #Piperisawesome. That girl kicks butt. Anyhoo, on with the-**

**Piper: Wait!**

**Jason: First comment!**

**Oh yeah. Go ahead guys.**

**Percy: This is actually pretty fun.**

**Annabeth: Yeah!**

**Leo: NOW IS EVERYONE ON TEAM LEO?!**

**Percy: *facepalms***

**Annabeth: *facepalms***

**Piper: *facepalms***

**Jason: *facepalms***

**Hazel: *facepalms***

**Frank: *facepalms***

***facepalms* **

**Leo: You guys are laaaaame.**

**Anyhoo, let the hunger games (not really) begin!**

A trip to the park

Jason was lonely. His mom gave him to this evil women name Hera, (who, by tthe way, is in jail) and now he can never see his sister Thalia anymore.

Jason decides to go to the park.

He's walking down the sidewalk, when he bumps into a girl.

"Oops. Sorry. You okay?" The girl asks. _Heh. She's cute. _Jason thinks.

"Yeah. You?" She nods.

"What's your name?" Gee, she sure is cautious.

"Jason. What's yours?"

"Piper. Wanna sit down?" She asks. Sillt girl. When you meet random strangers, you don't go asking if they want to sit down.

"Sure." What is he doing?"

_And so they sit down. And talk._

Jason decides he likes this girl.

"Hey, my phone number is 555-679-3140." Jason says. **(Just so you know, I just came up with that on the spot. So if that's actually your number? Sorry.) **

"Cool. I'll call you. Bye Jason." Piper says. She skips away.

_Months later..._

"Hey." Jason says. Gods, she's cute.

"Hey." They sit down.

"Listen, I-" Piper puts a finger to his lips.

When she kisses him, Jason sighs. He kisses back.

"Now, what were you gonna say?" Piper asks.

"I forgot." Jason says. Piper smirks and kisses him again, and they stay like that.

Gee, that was one trip to the park.

**Jason, Piper, why are you so cute?**

**Jason: Cuz we can be.**

**Oh guys! I got 30 reviews! I'm so happy. You people are amazing. I love you all!**

**Piper: Thanks!**

**Percy: You guys rock!**

**Thanks a lot guys! Let's try to get to 40 okay? I won't update till I get 10 more reviews. That works in other stories, so it might work. **

**Annabeth: I can't wait!**

**See ya, and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so all of you probably hate me. But it's not my fault you didn't review. I'm only updating because I hate not updating as much as you do. But with school, I won't update as often. Sorry. By the way, I am totes not in a bad mood! I'm just telling you.**

**Annabeth: I think we should stick to 3.**

**Percy: Cuz that's how many we got.**

**Okay. Please enjoy!**

Love at the beach.

Annabeth couldn't swim. It's not her fault. Her mother can't afford to pay for swimming lessons. And if her dad would pay the friggin child support, she would be able to take them! But she loves the beach...

Annabeth goes to the beach. She sees an unfamiliar life guard there, which was unusual, because Annabeth came so often that she knew everyone. She decides to introduce herself to... him? All of the other life guards were girls...she tosses aside the thought.

"Hi." She says to him. He looks at her.

"Uh, hi." He says. Annabeth mentally tells herself that this guy is spacey.

"What's your name?"

"Percy. What's your name?"

"Annabeth Chase."

"Nice to meet you. See you around Annabeth."

He was cute, with jet black hair and bright sea-green eyes. Annabeth jumps into the water and paddles around a bit. She closes her eyes and relaxes.

All of a sudden, someone pushes her down into the water, cutting off her breath. She tries to get back up, but the person is too strong. Annabeth holds her breath.

Underwater was pretty. Annabeth could see coral reefs and beautiful flowers. Fish swam around and smiled at her, as if telling her everthing would be fine.

A giant octopus swims by. Fish and sea creatures swim by. And with all of the beauty, Annabeth forgot she was dizzy from holding her breath for so long.

Until she sees the arm and is reminded of the situation. The dizziness returns, and the world gets darker... and darker... and darker...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Annabeth wakes up with a feeling of someone pushing on her chest. She sees Percy's concentrated face, with worry in his eyes. She sees a ugly girl being read of her rights. She hears sirens. She tastes salt. She pieces everything together in her head and puts her hand on Percy's chest. His green eyes look into her's, obviously searching for any sign of pain. He can't find any.

"How do you feel?" He asks, his voice hoarse.

"I-I'm fine." Annabeth forces herslef to say. "J-just a little dizzy."

"Okay. Can you stand?" Annabeth nods.

"I think so." She says. Percy helps her up.

"Here. Let me help you home." Anabeth doesn't object.

Percy drives her to her home. The drive there Is quiet. He walks her up to her door.

"Wait." Annabeth says before they reach the door. Before she can stop herself, she gets on her tippy toes. She presses her lips to his. She feeks Percy smiling against her lips. His arms find themselves aroud her waist, and her fingers get intertwined with her hair.

They pull apart.

"See you Annabeth." Percy says.

"See you Percy." Annabeth replies. She unlocks her door and runs to her room, not bothering to change. She slips in bed and tucks herself in and sighs.

What a fun day at the beach.


End file.
